SEVENTH HEAVEN
by A Call from Fate
Summary: A Novelization of Rejet's Drama CD series, "SEVENTH HEAVEN". Rumor has it that once you step inside Hiiragi Mansion, there's no turning back. These are the 7 hidden tales of how each of the 7 girls stumble upon this empty mansion with same hidden reasons. There, each of them discovered the shocking truth. Too bad that those girls could never tell anyone about this, because...
1. Prologue

Hello, and welcome to my first fanfiction. I have been listening to some good Drama CD series from Rejet (Aw, the Feels! THE FEELS!), so I decided to do a Novelization of one of my favorite series, **SEVENTH HEAVEN**! But, before we begin the stories of SEVENTH HEAVEN, let's start with the Prologue!

**Disclaimer**: **SEVENTH HEAVEN** is a Drama CD series that rightfully belongs to **Rejet**. So, I do NOT own **SEVENTH HEAVEN**, but I do own my Original Characters that I came up with.

* * *

><p><strong><span>SEVENTH HEAVEN<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: Hiiragi Mansion<em>

Shinigami. Grim Reapers. Death Gods. Angels of Death.

There are numerous kinds that existed all over the World.

Then, there's a special kind. They are "SEVENTH HEAVEN".

Seven beautiful Shinigami, who can only be seen by women who truly wished for Death, especially those who are destined to die in the first place. What makes them so special about them is that their melodious voices have a hidden power to send Souls to the Other Side, also known as The Afterlife, underneath the light of the Full Moon, the gateway to the Next World. Those who listen to one of their songs will die a painless Death.

Now, for another story...

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a mansion hidden beyond the woods on the outskirts of town.<p>

It is known as Hiiragi Mansion. Known for its surrounding of Hollies.

Rumor has it that the original owner of this mansion was a most beautiful and kind Witch that people grew distrustful and wary of due to her being a Practitioner of Black Magic. Also, many of the townspeople believed that she might be responsible for "kidnapping" and "murdering" young girls who wander into the woods where her mansion lies.

Though, they have no evidence of the Witch being responsible for the disappearance, she did, however, confessed that they did in fact died. But, not by her hands.

"Death has claimed these Tragic yet Pure Souls since the Beginning of their Birth. It was their Fate. It was their Time. It was meant to be. But rest assure, as my beloved Shinigami-no, SEVENTH HEAVEN has already assisted these Pure Souls to find Peace in a Painless Death. Now, they have finally crossed over to the Other Side."

Many of the townspeople find her claims ridiculous to believe, as if she has gone insane. But because of her "confession", she was found guilty and was sentenced to be burn at stake.

After her Death Sentence, the townspeople start to grow more wary of Hiiragi Mansion.

Even though the Witch of Hiiragi Mansion has been executed, cases of missing people continues. Some people believed that a group of brave souls would dare to enter the owner-less mansion, in hope to find the remains of the missing girls or to uncover the witch's secrets, but none of them return.

The townspeople were concerned about this that they consider destroying Hiiragi Mansion. But many failed, no matter how many attempts, as they grew fearful of what might happen next.

Some claimed that they sense some kind of dark force preventing them from entering the mansion's domain, and any kind of Fate far more worse Death will befall on them if they dare take one more step. Especially the sounds and presence of crows surrounding the mansion's area, watching every movement the townspeople would make, that even some of the crows would fly toward the townspeople as they step closer, as if they are trying to keep these people away from Hiiragi Mansion for some reason.

Perhaps there's something else lurking within the owner-mansion even after the Witch's death, as if Death himself is still watching.

Could it be that existence of "SEVENTH HEAVEN" were actually true?

With no other choice, the townspeople decided to leave the mansion's domain, but they all have to make sure to restrict anyone from entering Hiiragi Mansion, ever again...

Yet, over many Centuries has passed, the stories and rumors about Hiiragi Mansion and these so-called "SEVENTH HEAVEN" were fading away as a forgotten memory...

For now...

* * *

><p>Well, that's the prologue! I decided to create a little origin story of Hiiragi Mansion (rather than just being a mysterious mansion with no owner, and that those who enters never returns) in order to connect the story. So, I came up with this. Well, it's time to move on to the real story, starting with the first volume of <strong>SEVENTH HEAVEN<strong>! So, stay tune!

(Man, it sure is hard to find what category this Drama CD fanfic would go under).


	2. Butler I-1

Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long! With my personal issues kinda taken care of, I was able to find enough time to finally update. It took me awhile to figure which point of view I should right, that I finally made my decision. Anyway, enjoy. Onward to the First Arc!

**Disclaimer**: **SEVENTH HEAVEN** is a Drama CD series that rightfully belongs to **Rejet**. So, I do NOT own **SEVENTH HEAVEN**, but I do own my Original Characters that I came up with. For those that aren't aware about the story theme of **SEVENTH HEAVEN**, do note that there may be some mature and dark contents in this story.

* * *

><p><strong><span>SEVENTH HEAVEN<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Butler I-1: Mayu - No Perfection for Principality<em>

I wonder how long I'm going stand there. I could see my house just a few blocks away, and yet, I still couldn't bring myself to come home.

I always been doing this every time after school. Sometimes it last five minutes, sometimes it last to fifteen minutes.

But today is the longest. It's been nearly an hour right now. But, what's the point? I did remind my family that I might be coming home late, but it's not like they cared. They always come home late around evening, and my brother is probably still at school, working with his study group and their school project, I believe.

… I'm not sure I want to come home today…

What's the point? I'm supposed to perfect. Yet, I failed. Every failures I made, my parents always look down on me with their looks full of disappointment, disgust, and shame. They hate me. I can't bring myself to hate them, but I hate those looks. I'm always tired of seeing those looks in my life. I just don't want to see those looks anymore. I tried to improve just so I won't see those looks, but it appears Fate loves to mess with my Life.

But, what's the point? My twin brother is already perfect than me. Always better than me. Gets enough attention from our parents than me. A favorite as always. They love him. He loves them, too. But, he said he also loves me. I can't bring myself to hate him, but I hate his love for me. His love is a lie to me. It's not love, it's just pity. He tried to get close to me, as a "caring sibling" would do, but I keep stepping back. I don't want his love, I don't want his concern, I don't want his care, and I don't want his pity. Can't he see that I'm already ridicule enough already? Can't he see that our parents love him more than me? Can't he see that he's better than me? Can't he see that I just want to be alone?

Besides… One perfect child is better for this family.

… It's already been one and half hour already and I still couldn't bring myself to come home. So… for the first time, I just turn around and walk away.

… Someone with no future like me doesn't deserve to be part of this family. I know I don't belong with them anymore.

But, where do I go now? I have nowhere else to go. It's not I could go to some friend's house or something… if I had any friends. Sure, some classmates would offer me to hang out with them or such, but I always reject them because I was so busy trying so hard to make my family proud that I hardly had time with my Social Life. Now, I lost that opportunity along with my perfection, all my hard work I did was all for nothing. What a waste of my damned life.

I have nowhere else to go, but I keep on walking. I wonder what else Fate has in store for me not just to mess with my Life again…

* * *

><p>… I got to say, I kind of impressed with myself today.<p>

It's been less than a few hours since I left home, the sun already set, the evening skies getting dark, and yet, I managed to get myself to the outskirts of town right now. I hardly paid attention to myself to where I was going. All I did was looking at the cloudy skies until now, unsure that it's going to rain or not.

I turned around to take a good view of the town right. Sure is a good view from here. After looking, I dig up my bag to check on my phone. No messages or missed calls yet. That's good. I stared at my phone for a few seconds until I finally turned it off, not wanting to bother myself on getting calls or even bring myself to call home. After I put it back in my bag, I continue look at the town one last time. Silently saying goodbye to this so-called place called "home".

I've been staring at for a minute before I continue walking down the road, looking at the trees that would soon be covered in mist. As I look around, noticed something blue by the road. I decided to inspect closer and found out it was a blue butterfly, struggling to fly off the ground with some sort of string loosely tied around one of its wing.

"Poor little guy." I whispered. "Here, let me help you."

I carefully picked up butterfly with both of my hands. With the butterfly lying on right hand, I gently remove the string from it with my left hand. Few seconds later, the blue butterfly was able to stand on its own and starts to flutter away from my hand.

"That's it, go." I smiled as I watched it fly away. I envy it. The butterfly flying away to whatever the future unfold itself.

… I wish I could fly away like you.

As I watched the butterfly flutter way, I noticed something. In my view, I spotted some kind of tower beyond the area in the woods that is nearly covered in the mist. A bell tower perhaps.

"What is that?" I didn't know there was some kind of building out there.

"Hiiragi Mansion."

I nearly jumped when I heard a soft spoken voice. I turned to see a young woman with snow white hair and blue eyes. She wore a black blazer over her white blouse, white shorts, and black long boots. She's also carrying a black umbrella over her head, as if she's expecting rain anytime soon. It appears she just exit out of the pathway that leads deeper to the woods, possibly to that building.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I startled you." She apologized. "I was just answering to your question."

"N-no, it's alright." I responded. "Who are you?"

"Oh, no one special. Let's just say I sort of the current owner of that estate." She looked back to where I was looking. "But, not yet. I'm just visiting to see its condition."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I originally going to open up that mansion as a museum of some sorts." She sighs, "But, there are some issues going around that it's going to take me while to get that handled."

"Issues?" she looked back at me, confused.

"Oh, so you never heard of Hiiragi Mansion?" I shook my head to her response before she look back at the building with a sad look. "In the past, Hiiragi Mansion was originally own by a witch who may be responsible of the deaths of the missing girls."

I was shocked to hear what she was saying. I wasn't aware of that kind of history.

"Even though she's been executed, the townspeople grew wary about the estate." She continued, "Possibly because it's haunted not just by ghosts, but possibly Death itself."

"Death? Like… Shinigami?" I asked. There was silence between us that lasted at least a minute until the lady finally break the silence.

"Or so I heard." She looks down, "I heard some others issues involved with this mansion being used as a place for suicide during that time. So, the mansion is a restricted area ever since."

She sighs again, "It was such a beautiful mansion. How could the authorities just leave that poor place to go to waste?"

"Hmm…" That's all I could respond to her in agreement.

The woman looks up again. "Well, it's getting late. I should be on my way now." She turned to me. "Do you want me to walk you home? Or is there any other place you need to be?"

"Uh, n-no thanks. I'm good." I responded as I try to come up with a lie, "I was just g-going to the bus stop."

"Do you want me to walk you there?"

"I think I can handle it by myself."

"Okay. If that's what you want, Miss…"

"Mayu." I answered as she begins to smile.

"Mayu. What a nice name."

"T-Thanks." I looked down as I blushed a bit.

"Anyway, it was nice chatting with you, Miss Mayu." She walks passed me as she waved goodbye. "Do take care, and be careful on your way home." I continue to watch her as she turns away and continues on walking, possibly back to town, maybe. After a few minute, as she's far away from my sight, I turned back to the town.

"Like Hell if I ever want to go back home…"

I've been staring at the town for quite a while, that I suddenly find myself walking to the pathway where that woman just exited. I don't know why, but it's worth a shot.

* * *

><p>It's been a 10 minute walk, and I find myself in front of long fence with barb wires on top and signs of "Restricted Area" and "Do Not Enter" and others warnings that I don't even care. Even though this fence wants me to give up and turn back, I want to keep going.<p>

"There's has to be a way-" as I looked at the chains and padlock between the opening of the fence gate.

I wonder how that lady manage to enter. Did she have some kind of key?

CAW!

I jumped when I heard crow nearby. When I looked beyond the fence, I found a crow perched on one of the tree branches. A strange thing about that crow is that it's wearing some kind of red ribbon tied around its neck.

I blinked, "Uh, hello?"

CAW!

… Okay, I'm talking to crow… I don't know why? But, what the heck.

I scoffed as I arched my eyebrow at the crow, "Bet you know the way in, huh?"

The crow caws one more time as it flies off the branch that it was perched on to the ground. As it landed in front of the chained gate, it pecks its beak on the openings. I'm not sure why, but it appears to be telling me something.

"You sure it's the way?" I asked before the crow caws again, as if it was answering my question. I look at the opening as the crow steps back. "Alright, I'll give it a try."

As I inspect the padlock and chains one more time, I brought both my hands on the gate opening, hoping to form enough gap. It took me awhile to push it open with all of my strength, despite the chains. Man, it was exhausting, but I hope it works. I took off my bag and pushed it to the other side of the gate, which is successful at first. Now for the hard part.

Despite the gap of the fence gate, it still feels a little tight as I tried to squeeze my head through. It took me about a minute or two as my throbbing head finally made it to the other side of the chained fence gates, and two more minutes as I wiggle the rest of my body through.

But at least I finally made it. As I lied down on the floor to I catch my breath, the crow, who has been standing there doing nothing but watch my pathetic way of breaking in, caws again.

"Yeah yeah, now what?" I asked as I pick up my bag and got up.

The crow caws one more before flying away, toward the path to where this abandoned mansion is.

As I watched the crow fly away, I looked back at the fence gate. I approached to the opening to try and close the gap, hoping that no one else will notice. I don't know why I did that, but it was worth the try.

After that, I decided to walk to path where the crow might have lead me there.

To Hiiragi Mansion.

* * *

><p>I lost track on how long has it been since my trek, but I already found myself staring at the mansion gate... that appears to be open.<p>

Either that lady forget, or doesn't have the strength to close it? But, at least it was less the hassle to me than what happen back there. As I entered, I look around the surroundings. There are Holly Plants surrounding all over the estate by the brick walls.

I guess that's why they call it Hiiragi Mansion.

I kept looking around, hoping to find that familiar crow again, but no luck. So, I give up on looking for that strange bird and finally looked at the large mansion right in front of me. It remind me of one of those English Country Houses the chateau manor pictures that I found in my history books about the Victorian or the Renaissance Era.

It's… beautiful… yet, looking at it gave me the chills that I couldn't explain why. As I approached to the doors, I placed my hands on the door handles to see if I could try and get it open. With a stroke of my luck, it did.

Okay, the gate, I understand, but did that lady forget to lock mansion?

As I peered inside, I noticed it was dark inside. But what bothered me is… I don't know, but when it comes to abandoned mansions, shouldn't it be… I don't know… Dusty? And that most furniture would be drape by clothes or something? Because in this mansion, it's neither of them. Could it be… that there's someone else working here, perhaps living there as well? But, if there are residents here, why would there be fences with barb wires surrounding the estates? Preventing anyone in or out?

"Uh, Hello?" I speak up a bit as I open the door, and the only response I got is my echo.

I tried it again, "Hello! Anyone still here?"

Still no response.

After a long minute of silence, I step inside the entrance hall of Hiiragi Mansion as I closed the doors behind me.

I got to say, really impressive in here. With elaborate designs and structures, this mansion is full of expensive furniture and antiques, it's like I'm back to the Victorian Era, or is it the Renaissance Era? I agree with that lady, how can all of this will go to waste here?

I continued my trek as I climbed upstairs, and look out of the window to see what's behind the mansion, which reveals to be a large courtyard. Good thing I chose to go upstairs, because that way, I can get a better view of the terrace and the huge parterre garden from up here. There are so many kinds of flowers there. Roses, Lilies, Lavenders, Chrysanthemum, many others, and there are even more Hollies there.

Not only there are flowers in the parterre, there are gazebos, fountains, and I think I spotted a lake beyond that. Yet, beyond the parterre, I noticed a Clock Tower from the distance. Not only I forgotten that it was already dark outside, but the clock shows that it's 8:20 PM already.

Wow.

As I stared at the clock tower, I noticed something in the corner of my vision. As I looked out the window, I noticed a blue butterfly fluttering toward me.

"… Wait a minute… is that the same one from before?"

I continue to stare at it as it land on the window sill. Right in front of me.

"Hey, little fellow…" I whispered, "How you doing?"

It flap its wings once.

… Great, first I'm talking to the crow, and now I'm talking to this butterfly as well. Though I'm still unsure if it's the same one from before, but what the heck.

"Well, at least you're doing well, huh."

The butterfly then starts to flutter away from the window, toward the parterre, possibly to the Clock Tower.

As I watched the butterfly going far away to the distance, I sighed. It does look beautiful when in flutter away with its blue wings.

… I wish I could fly away, too.

So, I stared at the Clock Tower.

… It sure looks really tall.

* * *

><p>It took me at least half hour to find to back door to the back terrace, more trekking through the parterre, and finally a long climb in the Clock Tower (luckily it was unlocked), I finally made it to the top.<p>

What a beautiful view. Sure, it almost look a bit cloudy around here, but being on the top level of the Clock Tower is amazing. I could still see the whole town from here, even through all this mist, the city lights are still bright, along with the moving lights from cars and other kinds of transportation.

A town where my home is… a home that I never want to return anymore…

I place my hands on top of the railings and looked down.

It's really high up here. I stared down for at least five minutes that I put my bag down and suddenly brought one leg over the railing, to the ledge before bring my other leg over. I turned to look at the view again, my hands still clinging to the railings behind me, before looking down again.

… I … I couldn't take it anymore. I'm done with this. I'm done with this world. I don't want to go back home, but I have nowhere else to go.

I just wish… I could fly away. Like that blue butterfly. Like that strange crow. I want to fly… somewhere far away from this world. Sure, I'll go to Hell if I do this… but I don't care, because I'm already in Hell just by living in this Godforsaken world here.

… I'm scared. But, I want to fly already. Yet, I'm still scared of what will happen if I let go. Will I die instantly once I reach the ground? What if I survived? How painful will this be? I don't' know!

The clock finally strikes nine, and the bell tolls.

As the bell tolls, I slowly let go one of my hands off the rail as I look down.

My legs are shaking, my breathing grew heavy.

I closed my eyes as I tried to lift my shaking foot off the ledge, feeling the breeze.

Then-

"Oi, you there, that didn't end up dying."

I yelped as I opened my eyes and quickly brought my free hand back the railing when I heard a voice behind me. I turned my head back and my eyes grew wide when I saw a young blue-haired man in some kind of black butler uniform standing behind me.

"How long do you intend to just stand there? Hiiragi Mansion, this estate's clock tower isn't a place for a woman to sightsee."

I kept staring at him in shock. How is this possible? There shouldn't be any residents here? This place is abandoned! How am I not aware of his presence? I was pretty sure I was alone around this estate. I don't think I heard any footsteps behind me, in fact, where the Hell did he come from?!

He kept looking at me with a blank expression on his face, until he starts to understand finally speaks.

"No, to have climbed over the railings, you probably intended to suicide by jumping down."

I grit my teeth as I look away from him, looking down. Great, he's going to try and talk me out of this."St-stay away!" I stuttered, "I will jump!" Yet, I'm trying, but still won't budge. Please don't try to help me. I already made up my mind.

"If you wish to jump, then jump. Surrender yourself to the night wind."

Wait, what? I mean, sure it's common for most people trying to intervene suicide attempt. And yet, this guy...

"Well, go ahead and jump now." He continued, "Grant your wish for death."

I look back at with, confused.

"… Or could it be that now you're here, you wish to have someone preach to you about the value of life?"

I glared at him before looking back at the view, hands still clenching at the railings. Like a failure like me need any of your so-called preaching.

He chuckles. "I know how much you long for death. There's no way I can hold onto your life now that you've come so far. No one in the world can."

… Again, what?

"I'll take back that I called you a survivor. Woman who seeks death, what kind of hand has the world dealt you? Why do you cast your eyes down? Do you feel vexed? Do you feel envious?" he continued, "But you already want to die so much that you can only save yourself by running away from reality. Instead of suffering in this world, you chose death. But as you think of the pain of death, you cower in fright and can't take the last step."

This is the third time I look back at the stranger, who begins to step closer.

"You poor thing. I understand. Maybe I should say that it's because it's me that I understand."

… What? I guess he finally gets it from the way I look at him with confusion.

"You look like you want to tell me that I make no sense. That's fine, you're just like a human. Not a bad reaction. Why not, I'll tell you. It's simple. The fact that you're listening to my words is the answer itself. You long for death and can no longer escape that fate. Only people like that can see me."

… Huh?!

"Then, who are you?" I finally managed to speak, "Or… _What_ are you?"

Now that he mentioned that, I thought there was something off when I first saw him. I don't know how to describe it, but I do get these chills down my spine.

"Haven't you heard about it before? The existence of SEVENTH HEAVEN?"

SEVENTH HEAVEN? I don't remember the lady mention something about that term. All I remember is something that haunts the mansion-wait a minute… she did mentioned something about Death itself. Death? Like…

"Shinigami?" I mouthed that term quietly to myself.

"That's right, you humans call us Shinigami as well and I am one of them."

… Okay, how did he manage to hear that?

"What's wrong? You can't speak because there's a Shinigami in front of you? I want to kill you right now but … I can't let that happen."

… Wait, kill me?! And wait, what does he mean he can't?

"Look at the sky. The moon is being hidden by mist isn't it?" I looked as he pointed the sky. Now that he mentioned it, it has been misty around here that I couldn't see the moon.

"This is quite troublesome. An unusual power is at work and has closed the door to the other world."

"Meaning?" I dare asked.

"You don't understand? It means that even if you die now, your soul cannot enter get to that world."

'That world'… does he mean, the Afterlife? Or maybe… Heaven?

He crossed his arms, "Really, I'm fed up with his games. Hmph. I've been left with something bothersome. That's why I said we shouldn't bet in a game of poker." Poker? "Those guys of SEVENTH HEAVEN challenge me even though each and every one refuses mine. There's no way I could refuse. There's a thing called socializing even between the Shinigami. The result of the challenge was that I'd specially come and pick you up from here."

Wait, there are more of him or something? And this is really unusually to hear that Shinigami could actually play… poker?

"Huh? What? It's unexpected that Shinigami would decide on such a thing with a game of poker?" he chuckles, "Well it's a thing that's only allowed for SEVENTH HEAVEN even within the Shinigami." He explained, "The Shinigami who just take souls and we are different. Only the chosen that can ascend a soul with their singing voice can be call themselves SEVENTH HEAVEN. We can send humans who wish for death to the other world with a pleasure that surpasses the pain of death."

I look down at my feet. The other world… the Afterlife… Heaven? So, I don't have to end my Life with my own hands and go to Hell for that? To feel that kind of pain as I die? That gave me… relief.

"Did you relax hearing that you can escape the pain of death? So naïve."

Naïve?

I scoffed. "So what are you going to do with me? Let me go and find me later when the Moon's full or something?"

"Who said I'd let you go? Don't be conceited. I don't care what happens to you."

I raised one my eyebrows at him.

"But, well, if you really wish to leave, there are conditions."

Go on. Try me.

"I've been bored for quite a long time. I've been wanting to kill some time. The next time the door to the other world opens is on the night of a full moon. I'll have you kill some time for me until then. Offer me that body of yours. Don't worry, it's only trivial." He lets out another chuckles.

… Okay, from the way he said it, I think I'm supposed to be nervous or perhaps scared or something… But, I don't care anymore. I just want to be done with this. Done with everyone else. Done with this world. To Hell with it.

I finally turned to face him. He offer his hand to me to help me climb over the railings.

"Ahh. Let me warn you. You have no choice in this. To have tread upon the ground of Hiiragi Mansion and seen me, you have no choice but to die by my voice. Otherwise you'll just be a dead that lingers in this world. It's nothing to be afraid of. As long as you don't run away from me, I'll promise that I'll send you over along with pleasure."

I let go of his hand and look back the view where the town is. So I can never leave this place. I'm stuck here… until the full moon.

Until my time has come.

… I already made up my mind back then. I vowed myself to never come back home again. Never come back to my family that I have already let down since the beginning. Besides, I already lost my future, which has already gone to waste.

I have nowhere else to go, and this is the only way for me.

I looked back at him and nodded, "I'm fine with that."

He chuckled at my response, "You nod so obediently. And that seals the negotiations but you still have to wait. Do you best in entertaining until the night of the full moon." He then turned to the stairs.

"Do you have a name?" I asked.

He turned to face me with that blank expression, "Akira." He responds, "Yours?"

Well, he said his name, so why not? "… Mayu."

"Hmm." He nodded before he went back down the stairs.

I took one last look of the town in the distance for a few seconds before I follow him down.

* * *

><p>Well, time for Akira's chapter! Just to let you know each arcs will split into three! First is an introduction part, second will follow first half of the volume, and the third will be have the last half of the volume. Now let see if anyone could guess the references for the first part of arcs' titles. Alright everyone, stay tune!<p> 


End file.
